Owl Post and Advice
by WinnepegLove
Summary: Harry has a problem and asks Hermione for advice. What will they do when it's a problem that not even Hermione can solve? And where did Ron go? Oneshot. Post DH. Implied Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron. Harry/Hermione FRIENDSHIP.


I wanted to capture Harry and Hermione's relationship in a oneshot, so here it is. Please review telling me what you liked and didn't like! Thank you! (:

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

* * *

She ran her fingers through her thick hair, then sighed. No matter how hard she tried, without magic or gooey hair products, her hair would just _never_ be silky.

But other than that of course, Hermione Granger was currently very happy with her life.

She was working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry, where she was working towards improving the lives of house-elves. It was something she truly had a passion for and she was very grateful to be living out one of her dreams.

Her relationship with Ron was also wonderful.

They had gotten together after the Battle at Hogwarts. Their kiss during the battle made them realize that their feelings for each other were mutual ones. It was awkward for them at first, after so many years of such a platonic friendship. They quickly got over any weird feelings after a week or so, and started to become serious.

Their romantic relationship wasn't very different from their friendship. They usually got into rows over small things, and then they would make up.

She didn't like saying it, as it sounded like a stereotypical thing annoying girls her age would say, and Hermione Granger did _not _like stereotypes…or annoying girls for that matter. But she was in _love_.

She felt that way about him for a long time, truly coming to terms with it in her 6th year, knowing full well she wouldn't get over it.

And when Ron finally gained the courage to tell her that he loved her, it was music to her ears.

They were together as much as possible, it was a basic need for the two.

In fact, most of time he stayed over and lived at her flat.

He was over so constantly that most of his mail would be owled to her place.

But because Ron was moving up in his position as an Auror, he began to work later hours at the Ministry and would instead go back to his own flat that he shared with Harry in a muggle part of London.

Hermione had collected a lot of owl post that she had been meaning to give to him, but decided to keep it and use it as an excuse to go out to London and visit him.

**

* * *

**

It was the weekend, the only time when Ron, Hermione, and usually Harry and Ginny would take off from work.

This weekend, unfortunately, Ginny couldn't get off. With finals coming up, Gwenog Jones wouldn't let her star Chaser miss a single Holyhead Harpies practice.

Seeing that Ginny couldn't leave Holyhead and when Hermione Floo called her about it, she had mumbled something about "Not wanting to see that bastard anyway, 'till he comes up with a good excuse…". Hermione decided to pay the boys a visit by herself, after she finished some paperwork.

**

* * *

**

Hermione apparated outside the door of the flat to find it surprisingly quiet.

When Ron and Harry were home from work, they liked to watch Muggle soccer games on their television. They enjoyed having something to escape to after long days of paperwork, when there weren't any quidditch games to listen to over the wireless.

But this time, just quiet. She walked slowly through the small vestibule towards their living room. She knew that they had to be there, they didn't usually go out without her or Ginny.

As she entered the room, there was only silence.

Hermione started to get suspicious, _something_ was up.

She started to walk into the living room, when she heard someone sigh.

She turned around towards the sofa and saw Harry laying there looking miserable.

Hermione was taken aback. It hurt her to see Harry upset.

After everything he'd gone through during and after the war, it was unbearable for her and Ron to see Harry miserable.

But because Harry had Ginny, it was a rare sight to see Harry like this.

"Oh, Harry! Are you alright?"

Harry jumped, took his wand out, and pointed it at her.

He quickly realized who it was, put it back down and relaxed.

"Oh. Hi Hermione." Harry said to her.

Hermione could tell he was clearly upset.

Harry was always happy to see his best friends, but when he noticed it was her, he looked more upset than before.

"What's wrong Harry?" she said, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing's wrong." he said to her, then turned away.

There was silence between the two for awhile, until Harry turned to Hermione sighing and then said to her

"Ginny's _really _mad at me. She hasn't spoken to me at all or answered any of my owls in four days."

Hermione sat very still.

She wasn't very good with love advice. Sure, she was very smart in academics and things she read in books. Hermione was book smart _and _street smart, but just wasn't really cut out for solving out other people's love lives.

But, Harry was her friend. She _had _to try. After all, Harry couldn't exactly ask Ron for advice on his baby sister, right?

"Well, what did you do?"

Hermione never would have thought that Harry and Ginny fought with each other. She knew they had very, _very_ occasional arguments. But Ginny not speaking to him? _Never._ They were always the perfect couple, who were madly in love and couldn't bear to be away from each other or even at least keep their hands off of each other in public. It was always her and Ron who were fighting, then making up, then fighting and making up again.

" I-I don't really know. I mean, _I _didn't do anything. The whole argument was _her_ fault." He looked down at his hands and started twiddling his thumbs, then turned to Hermione.

"We were having dinner and I joked around telling her that Cho wouldn't eat in front of me because she was too ladylike. It was _only_ a joke, though! We make stupid jokes all the time and she never cares! I mean, I honestly didn't think she'd even take me seriously, she _never_ does! But then she got all mad, and she started yelling at me and telling me how much of a prat I was, and all I remember was her storming out and saying she didn't want to see me again."

Hermione wasn't sure how to resolve this for them.

It wasn't really like Ginny to shout at Harry or just leave. Sure, she was known to sometimes take things out of it's context, but she was too in love with Harry to go more than a day or two without speaking to him. The only reasonable explanation of her doing this, was something Harry wouldn't really be able to understand.

Ginny was a very confident person, she always was. After all, growing up with six older brothers, Ginny had to be that way. But when her and Harry's relationship became more serious, she started to get insecure. She would tell Hermione during their lunch breaks that she was worried Harry would find someone better than her, someone smarter, someone nicer, someone _prettier_.

Hermione would always reassure Ginny that Harry only had eyes for her and it was impossible for him to ever want or love anyone else but her. It was the truth.

What was hard for Ginny, was Harry's lack of communication, obviously.

It had taken _forever_ for Harry to tell Ginny he was in love with her. Everyone knew that and could see that even before Harry really knew that he was in love with her. Ginny didn't believe it at all, until of course the day he told her.

Hermione started to smile to herself. _Of course!_

All Harry really had to do was just tell Ginny he loved her.

Sometimes, all Ginny really needed was some reassurance from him.

Hermione was on a roll with her love advice. She should start her own column in the Daily Prophet. Take _that, _Witch Weekly!

"Um, Hermione?" Harry said to her, while snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"TELLHERYOULOVEHER!" Hermione shouted loudly sounding _very _un-Hermione-ish, she was relieved to have been able to solve their problem and not lose her reputation as the smart, reliable one.

Harry looked like a lost puppy.

"Um, could you repeat that last bit?"

Hermione smiled at him and told him more slowly "Tell her you love her! She just needs some reassurance, that's all!"

Harry looked at her and then nodded. "Are you sure…?"

"Absolutely positive!" Hermione beamed to him.

She pulled him off the sofa and rushed him towards the fire place. She gave him a hug, and then said to him "Go now!"

She thought for a moment in her head, then she said

"No, wait! Pick up some flowers…lilacs, yes she loves those! Then tell her you're very sorry and that you love her and maybe buy her something pretty!"

Harry looked lost again, he understood what he had to do. He just wasn't sure what was wrong with her. "Are you alright?" he asked her carefully.

"Yes! I'm great, actually!" Hermione was on a natural high from helping her two best friends all in the same day. She then looked down at her hand and saw she was clutching a bundle of letters that we're addressed to Ron. She remembered the real reason she had gone to their flat in the first place.

Just as Harry was to Floo to Ginny's flat, she asked "Wait, where's Ron?"

"He's right behind you" said a voice from behind her.

Hermione turned to find Ron looking just as confused as Harry was, after watching some of the scene play itself out.

She heard Harry leave, and she smiled.

She jumped into Ron's arms and hugged him.

"I have your mail, sweetie!"


End file.
